


Thriller

by Kris675



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Marathon Sex, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, enemies to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: The year is 1985And you are a very terrible Van Helsing
Relationships: Dracula/Original Character(s), Dracula/Reader, Dracula/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, let me know!  
> Twitter: @KrisPS675  
> Tumblr: River675

There before her stood the castle, the silhouette sitting ominously against the darkening sky. Inside lay an army of the undead, a horde of beings brought back with the single task of protecting their master. And there, just outside the castle gates, stood a lone woman with one purpose.

To kill Dracula.

The bell tolled in the tower of the castle and the girl stepped forward. In one hand held a sword that she gripped tightly. At its core was made of steel, though it had a coating of silver around it. Oh her belt were wooden stakes lined across her back, as well as a braid of garlic hanging at her side. Her hair was tied back tightly, and she had a look of determination on her face as she approached the front gate.

"Alright, Dracula, you son of a bitch." The woman strode right up to the front door, a smirk on her face. "Here I come." She stepped back and raised her leg up high, kicking open the doors with enough force to send them swinging back into the walls. The loud crash had alerted the entire castle to her presence, just as she had wanted.

She pulled the headphones off of her neck and over her ears, then pressed play on her Walkman.

The first of the thralls had lurched around a corner and spotted her at the front door. It threw its body forward, lunging at her, only to be met with the blade of her sword. The thrall's arm fell to the floor, crumpling in on itself. The creature stumbled back and she lunged forward, slicing off its head. As she killed the first of the monsters, more of them made their way to the castle entrance. As the girl watched the horde of the undead approach, she tapped her foot along to the song she was listening to. She met them with a menacing grin and a shining blade, slicing her way deeper into the castle.

~~~

It wasn't long before she had traversed deeper into the halls of Dracula's home. By now, the blood of the monsters had coated her clothes, staining her ripped jeans and matching denim jacket. Her sneakers were soaked through, leaving footprints along the wooden floors where she went. Though her body ached, she did not falter. Her biggest enemy lie in wait here in the castle, and she couldn't let her family down.

At the end of a hall was a set of large double doors, beautifully ornate, bigger than the rest in the castle. She placed her hand on the wood and froze. Her heart beat hard in her chest and she knew what lie beyond. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and tightening her grip on her sword that still dripped with blood.

Pushing the doors open, they swung back with a loud squeak. Inside was a ballroom; the polished stone floors reflected the light of the chandelier overhead, making the room seem exceedingly brighter than the rest of the castle. The hall was empty of any furnishings, except for one lone high backed chair at the end of the room. Pausing the music on her cassette, the woman stepped forward, making her presence known to the slumped figure sitting across from her.

She had assumed this first meeting would be horrifying and grand. That Dracula would present himself as the beast that he was, or at least face her with his head held high. Instead, he sat on his throne, a shallow husk of the man he once was. Dracula's elbows were resting on his knees, slumped over with his long, black hair covering his face. He looked rigid and tense as if the weight of the thousands of wars waged on him had finally taken its toll. His clothes were disheveled and unkempt. His shirt was partially unbuttoned and trousers caked with mud around the ankles.

What had been her deep hatred towards the monster was slowly slipping into pity. No, this could be a trap. All of her life she trained her body and mind to take down her greatest foe, and she also knew how to recognize a trap when she saw one. Taking a confident step forward, she slipped the headphones off her ears and around her neck, regarding him with caution.

"Dracula!" She called out and saw the smallest twitch on his twisted face. Slowly his head began to rise, his dark eyes looking over her slowly.

"You," He said, his voice was commanding and strong despite his disheveled appearance. "who traverse my home, killing my thralls and making your way to me..." She caught a glimpse of something in his eye just then, something dangerous. "Who are you?"

She stopped in her tracks and blinked at him, she could have almost laughed. "Really?" There was indignance in her tone, but she didn't care. "I figured it'd be obvious by now, who I was."

The vampire grit his teeth, a low growl escaping his throat. "Of course, how could I be so naive?" Slowly he rose to his feet and she could hear his bones cracking as he moved. His pale, paper-thin skin stretched over his muscles as he righted himself. She blinked, and suddenly the horrific appearance that he once had suddenly morphed into something more pleasant. His face didn't seem as hollow, all of the sudden, his clothes well kept, and he stood tall, strong, and confident now.

"You cursed Van Helsing's and your vile blood... I should have known from your stench." Dracula spoke, taking a short step towards her. "Why? Why have you come for me?" He grew angry now as he spoke, still stalking ever closer to her at the other end of the room. "I have not taken a single life in over a century and still you are here. Have I not done enough to prove myself to you? To show you that I no longer mean any harm, that I just want to be left alone, that I just want to be left to my eternity in peace..."

He stopped about halfway across the room, standing in the center below the chandelier, the light hitting his face, making him perfectly clear for her to see. For just a moment, the breath caught in her throat. Had this been any other man, she would have thought him incredibly handsome.

The way he spoke hadn't been directly to her, no, but to her descendants, all those who had come before her, stood where she stood, wholly with the intent to kill the vampire before them. But now, as the most recent generation of Van Helsing's stood in front of their most vile foe, she couldn't look upon him with the same bloodlust. Instead, she was fascinated by him.

"Still..." Finally, she had found her voice, pulling his attention towards her, now. "Care to explain why all those girls go missing? Only to appear days later, stumbling out of the woods, half-dead, with no memories as to what happened?" Her grip tightened around her sword, reading herself in case he attacked.

Dracula scoffed at her. "Now you're the naive one, hunter. For years your society has romanticized the ideas of monsters, and you didn't think it would have consequences? Those maidens come to me of their own accord. Offering themselves to me as both food and a mate..." A smirk pulled at the corner of his full lips. She was confused, as but moments before they had been thin and cracked like porcelain. "I take from them what I need, and in return, I give them the... "companionship" they had desired. In the morning, I erase their memories and send them off back to their homes. I don't leave a single scratch or a bruise on them... Unless they ask me to."

Her face grew hot.

Dracula huffed out a low chuckle, eyeing her carefully. "Do not fret, I can extend that same offer to you if you so wish."

The woman grits her teeth, sucking in a deep breath through her nose. Oh, if only... But, no. Despite the ever-growing heat between her legs, she lifted her sword and pointed it directly at the vampire. Her brow arched downward, her stance ready for a fight.

He sighed now, leaning back on his heels as he considered her thoughtfully. "Ah, what a shame." He clicked his teeth together, looking over her. "You're quite beautiful."

Those words stopped her in her tracks. Had he known she had just been thinking the same about him?

"Perhaps, in another life," He continued, "I would have asked you to be my wife."

"Perhaps... In another life. I would have accepted." She gave him back a small smile, lifting her chin up at him as she spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked, tilting his head back and studying the woman carefully.

"Ella,"

"Well, Ella Van Helsing, it was a pleasure to meet you." Dracula took a step forward and gave her a low bow. She returned it to him graciously. At least they could say that in the last moments of their lives, they were at least courteous to one another. "I just want to inform you." He said, righting himself again. "You don't have to do this. You have every opportunity to turn around and leave here. I am of no threat to you or your people. You alone have the power to break this cycle of violence, if you so choose."

Ella stayed silent for a moment, surprised to find herself even considering it. True, there had been no way to prove that he had still been the killer he was once known to be. Had he truly changed? More importantly, was she willing to go against everything she had been taught her entire life, and just turn her back now? No. She couldn't. There was too much at stake.

Ella's grip tightened on her sword. "I'm sorry." She said, genuinely. "But I cannot let you leave this room alive."

What little hope Ella could see in the vampire's eyes seemed to fade away at her words. "Very well," Suddenly, as if forming from mist, a sword appeared in Dracula's hands as he too readied himself for a fight. "Let us not delay any further. Tonight we shall see if the bloodline of Van Helsing is finally strong enough to put me down for good."

His words seemed more like a prayer, and Ella's heart broke. Clearing her mind, Ella finally made her charge forward, taking a savage swing at him with her sword. She knew that, no matter what he said, Dracula wasn't going to go down without a fight. He had dodged her blow, seemingly appearing beside her in the blink of an eye. Though quick, she was ready, and in the same fluid movement with her off hand, Ella grabbed one of the wooden stakes tied tightly to her belt and thrust it at Dracula.

He must have been caught off guard at this move, as instead of dodging, he caught her arm in his hand and watched her with wide eyes. Taking the opportunity, she swung her sword again at his head, but just before the blade made contact with his skin, he vanished. all that was left of him was a black mist that faded into nothing. She whirled her head around frantically looking for him, only to catch him standing back at the far end of the room, casually playing with something in his hands.

"Impressive," Dracula said as he turned what looked to be a music player over in his hands. Realizing what it was, Ella quickly felt for the cord around her neck, only to feel nothing here.

"Hey!" She yelled, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Can't have you breaking this, now, can we?" Dracula gently placed the walkman down onto a small table beside the chair he was seated in when Ella entered the room. She let out a huff, annoyed with his antics. "Are you ready to continue?" He asked, his sword once again materializing in his hand and pointing it towards her.

"Get your ass back over here you creep," Ella said as she walked towards him.

Dracula disappeared from where he stood, and upon realizing he was gone, she twisted her body around and rose her sword just in time to block his attack from behind. Their swords collide, sending sparks flying in all directions. She managed to sidestep away from him, putting distance between their bodies before striking again. He blocked her hit and pushed her back. Ella fell backward and was unable to catch her fall. Using her momentum, she was able to tumble and roll backward, returning to her feet and launching herself forward to swing at him.

Dracula dodged her next attack, stepping to the side as she swung. She thrust again in his direction, only to be dodged again. He was too fast for her, she knew it, but if she could keep him moving she might be able to trip him up. Pulling the same move as before, at the same time she swung her sword, Ella grabbed one of the wooden stakes along her belt and thrust it at Dracula's chest.

Reliving the same move as before, he caught her wrist in his hand and smirked, ready to counter her next move. Though, he wasn't ready for what she did next. When he caught her wrist, Ella took a knee and swung her other arm between his legs. She brought her arm up hard between his leg, stunning him with the pain. Then, using her entire body weight, she managed to pick him up and haul his body over her shoulder. Letting herself fall back, Ella slammed Dracula hard against the marble floor, knocking the wind out of him. Dracula was stunned for only a moment after she body-slammed him into the floor. He was able to regain enough of his bearings to kick her in the back, sending her flying forward and away from him. They both scrambled to their feet, a good distance away from each other now.

"I have to admit," Dracula said as he caught his breath. "You're good."

Ella didn't respond with anything more than a grunt. Taking the moment of reprieve she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders, tossing it aside and leaving her in just her red plaid button-up. Ella hadn't realized her shirt had become unbuttoned during the fight until after she saw his eyes. He was staring at her exposed chest, just smirking.

Alright, fuck this guy.

Ella flung herself forward at him, bringing her sword down at his head. Dracula deflected with his own sword, knocking hers aside. She stood her ground and slashed at him again, and again he blocked. She had a power behind her thrusts that made him take a step back with every swing. He was retreating as she came at him, and soon enough, she'll have him. All she had to do was back him into a corner...

Almost as if he could read her mind, Dracula placed his hand on her chest and pushed her back hard enough to send her flying onto the flood. She slid back into the center of the room, the sword flying from her hand and the wind knocked from her lungs. She tried to stand, but the beast descended upon her as fast as lightning. His knee was pressed up against her chest as he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the floor above her head.

He had caught her off guard, and Ella's eyes grew wide. Shackles seemed to manifest around her wrists, keeping them pinned tightly together above her head. He pushed her back against the cold stone floor, her ripped shirt exposing her skin, giving her goosebumps as he pressed down onto her.

"Do not fight me," He ordered, and almost immediately, Ella started thrashing against her restraints. Dracula sighed his grip tight against the cuffs on her wrists, keeping her pinned down no matter how she fought. His other hand grabbed her hip, holding her tight enough to leave bruises, but keeping her in place. "I can smell you, girl," He hissed, leaning down to her ear. "Your scent is thick and sweet. You grow wet for me, don't try to lie to yourself." Dracula moved his hand off of the cuffs, and Ella attempted to lift them, but some unseen force pressed back down onto her, pinning her there with his magic.

"Let me go," Ella spat at him, still struggling for freedom. "fight me with honor, you coward!"

"Oh, I'm done fighting," Dracula loomed over her dangerously. He reached up and grabbed her chin, forcing her head to turn to the side. There was a trickle of blood coming from her hairline, dripping down her cheek. He pressed his long, hot tongue to her skin, licking along the trail of blood. She shivered despite herself and fought back a moan. "Neither of us wants this," His voice was a low whisper in her ear. "Stop this incessant fighting and submit yourself to me..."

"Never," She said with a shaky voice.

He chuckled. "Your words are defiant, and yet your body burns for me..." Dracula suddenly reached down and grabbed her legs, pulling them apart. Ella gasped as he thrust his hips forward, feeling his hard cock through his pants press down onto the heat between her legs. He ground his hips into hers as he reached up, twisting his fingers into her hair, pulling it back, and exposing her throat to him. Ever so gently, Dracula pressed a kiss to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken under her soft skin. His breath was hot against her, and she could tell he wanted to rip into her with every fiber of his being, but he did not.

"Young one..." Dracula paused, pressing another soft kiss onto her delicate throat. "I can sing my innocence to you until sunrise and you will still never believe me. Instead, let me show you that I mean no harm. Let me bring you bliss instead of pain..."

Ella's breathing was ragged and her mind raced. "I can't," Her voice cracked. "The moment I let down my guard, you'll kill me."

"My dear," Both of his hands cupped her face as he made her look at him. His eyes bore down into hers as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now, would we?"

In the next moment, Dracula's lips came crashing down onto hers, making Ella suck in a gasp as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Hearing the sound of her clothing ripping seemed to bring her back to reality, and soon, Ella was struggling underneath him, refusing to let herself succumb to this monster. Her shirt had already been torn to shreds during their fight, and now Dracula did away with the rest of the tattered cloth. Bit by bit he tore her clothes until her chest was bare on the cold stone floor. Her nipples hardened, her heavy breasts now prickled with goosebumps.

Dracula drank in the sight of the indignant girl before leaning back down and capturing her lips into his own once more. One hand held her hair to hold her steady while the other reached up and cupped her breast. Ella's body betrayed her because the sudden sensation of being touched sent a wave of pleasure through her body that made her moan into his mouth. He chuckled and groped at her breast, savoring her soft shutters and shy whimpers.

"Do you still defy me?" His voice purred, saving the feeling of her wiggling hips against him. "Resist all you like, I can taste how much you want me." His fingers gently grazed over her skin, barely even touching her nipple as he did. She moaned despite protests, and it was true. She longed for his touch, but she couldn't let him know that.

"Please, I... I'm a virgin..." Ella said the first thing that came to her mind. She was trying for something, anything to make this blissful torture cease.

"Hah! That's a bold lie, coming from you." Dracula laughed at her, and she couldn't help but pout. "It's alright, my dear. Maidenhood isn't as sacred as your people think it is. Virgin or not, you still taste divine..." With that, he gripped her breast tightly and ran his tongue over her nipple, lapping over the sensitive bud before pulling it between his lips. Ella's head fell back as she moaned, wriggling her body to try and pull herself away from him. She was ashamed of how much she was enjoying this.

As Dracula continued his assault on her breast with his mouth, his hand reached up to grab the other. He played and pinched at her nipple, pulling even more delicious moans from her. After some moments, he switched breasts, sucking on her other nipple while his fingers played with the abused buds. By now, Ella was panting, the heat between her legs was now slick, and she could no longer deny that she was enjoying herself. Her mind and heart were racing. Here she was, being ravaged by her family's sworn enemy she had been destined to kill. Now she just hoped she would come out of this with her life.

"No more objections, I see?" Dracula gave her a sly smile as Ella averted her eyes. Her face was flushed bright red, and he couldn't help but admire her. "Now, be good and lift your for hips for me." He sat up and looked her body over before reaching down to the button on her jeans. Sliding the zipper down, he then hooked his fingers into the hem of her pants and her shorts underneath and tugged them down to her knees.

"Wait, stop!" Ella tried to protest, but she was soon silenced by the crumpled fabric of her ripped clothes being thrust between her teeth.

"Silence," He ordered her, as magic slid the cloth around the back of her head, tying it into place and keeping her from speaking. "I will free your mouth when I decide to use it." She stared up at him with large eyes, tears beginning to fall against her own will. Dracula cupped her cheek into his hand and leaned down to kiss her tears away. "I will not hurt you," He whispered. His words were a promise that resonated down to Ella's core.

Dracula tenderly kissed Ella's forehead before sitting back up. He slid her pants down to her ankles, knocking off her shoes and stripping her completely. He tossed her clothes off to the side and then brought his hands down onto her hips. He savored the feeling of her soft skin, sliding his hands along her hips, down her legs. His fingers dipped to the insides of her thighs, making her gasp before pulling back out and sliding back up to squeeze the thick parts of her hips.

"There was a time where men would go to war for a beauty such as you." He lowered his head between her knees and kissed along the insides of her thighs. He was slow and methodical with his movements, taking his time with her before finally finding his way to the heat at her very core. All that teasing had been almost painful, and as the juices spilled out of her and left a puddle on the floor, he couldn't help but drink in the sight.

Ella yelped when she felt his tongue dive in past her lips, tasting her sweetness. Her head fell back, her body weak as his tongue explored every inch of her folds. The girl had tasted even better than he had hoped. She was impossibly wet, her juices dripping down his chin as he thrust his tongue deep into her. Ella quivered as he fucked her with his tongue, biting hard on the cloth between her teeth to stifle her moans.

He wanted to test her limits. To see how far he was able to push her, and see if he could get her over the edge. Dracula slid his tongue out and teased her hole, sliding up and down her folds before moving upwards. Dracula closed his mouth around Ella's clit and lapped his tongue along her bundle of nerves. The sudden attention made her sob out in pleasure, her body reeling and hips rolling, unable to pull away. He wanted to see how much she could take, so he started sucking on her slowly, pulling delicious moans from her as he experimented with her pleasure. Soon enough his pace began to quicken, and his tongue licked her faster, sucking harder. She spat muffled curses at him as the pleasure soon became too much.

But before he let her finish, his pace slowed. He didn't stop entirely, but his tongue now slowly circled her clit, gently teasing, giving her enough pleasure to torture her, but not push her over the edge. She let out a small cry as her back arched, desperate for a release he would not let her have. As the torment continued, Dracula snaked one of his arms around Ella's thigh, pulling it upwards until her legs were spread far apart. His other hand danced along her inner thigh, fingers gently grazing along her skin, inching closer to her wet heat.

He pressed the tip of his finger between her folds, barely penetrating her, teasing her hole as he continued to suck and lick her clit. Ella let out the most enticing moan, her back arching as he slowly worked his finger deeper into the woman. He pressed in up to his knuckle, feeling the walls of her pussy clenching down on him. She was so incredibly hot and wet. He moved his finger experimentally, pulling it out and pushing back in, making her squirm as he slowly fucked her. Eventually, he pressed another finger into her, filling her even more and feeling her walls twitch. He lapped at her pussy, his tongue working over her clit more forcefully.

Ella could barely take it, her entire body was on fire and her skin tingled. Her head was spinning. She shouldn't be letting herself enjoy this as much as she was, but there was no stopping it now. In almost no time at all, she felt her walls come crashing down as she cried out around the fabric in her mouth. Dracula sucked on her clit so perfectly as he fucked her with his fingers. The orgasm started in the pit of her stomach and blossomed outward, tightening every muscle in her body as the warmth spread through her. Her legs shook violently as he continued fucking her through her orgasm, making her writhe in seemingly never-ending bliss.

Eventually, he slowed, slipping his fingers out of her sopping wet pussy and giving her one last lick before he looked up at her. Ella's face was flushed as she panted, staring down at him with lust in her eyes. Nobody had ever made her cum like that. In fact, nobody had ever made her cum. She had been with a few men over her years, but none have ever given her pleasure like this. Usually, after they were long asleep she'd have to finish herself with just her hand. When alone, she'd spend a few rounds with her favorite vibrators. But now, this monster managed to do this to her with just his mouth...

Dracula smirked at her. He lifted himself off of the floor so he was sitting up, and then began looming over her. He placed a kiss on her chest, sucking on the skin of her breasts before pulling one of her nipples into her mouth. She gasped through her gag, her body feeling overly sensitive from her orgasm. Dracula leaned back onto his heels and grabbed Ella's thighs, pulling her butt down and pressing his pelvis into hers. She moaned, feeling his hard cock rubbing her pussy through his pants.

"I'm far from done with you, my pet," Dracula said with a grin. He unzipped his pants, reaching in and pulling his cock free. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. He was impossibly thick and wonderfully long. His dick sprang free and rested on her stomach, letting her feel just how hot he was. Ella kicked herself mentally when she realized she began to salivate while staring at him. "I know you want me." He was right. "I know just how badly you want me to fuck you..." By the gods he was right. Dracula brought his hand up to Ella's cheek, gently caressing her skin. She closed her eyes, letting her head loll back, refusing to look at him any more. She couldn't make it so fucking obvious how badly she wanted him...

Ella let out a small yelp when she felt herself get almost folded in half. Dracula grabbed onto her thighs and pushed them upwards back onto herself, pressing her back hard into the floor. Teasing her, he started sliding his length along her pussy lips, feeling her body twitch underneath him. She groaned at the overstimulation, but deep inside she was loving this feeling. She was craving it.

In one swift movement, Dracula pulled his hips back until he lined his tip with her entrance and slowly started pressing into her. He was met with resistance as Ella was far too tight. Intending to ease into her, he got a beautifully devious idea. Ella raised her eyebrow when she saw the look on his face, and she suddenly felt something foreign between her legs. Soon enough she realized what it was when she felt the small vibrator jump to life, stimulating her clit enough to send sparks throughout her entire body. She could have screamed at the stimulation, and she pulled at the restraints around her wrists to try and pry the vibrator away from her, but it was no use. Her arms were still stuck tight to the floor, pinned over her head.

Taking the opportunity, Dracula once again began easing his way inside her tight cunt, the vibrator relaxing her muscles enough to enter her, inch by slow inch. Ella had never before experienced this kind of fullness. Once bottomed out, he stopped moving to give her time to adjust to his size. The vibrator still buzzed away, making her insides twitch around him as she relaxed onto his size.

"You feel incredible," Dracula cooed down to Ella. She sobbed when he started moving, feeling his dick slide out of her halfway before slowly pushing back in. "I want you to cum for me again. Can you do that?" He asked, despite her mouth still being gagged. If he kept going like this, she absolutely would. He picked up a slow pace, sliding in and out of her wetness as she spiraled deeper into overwhelming fits of pleasure. Every nerve in her body was alive with feeling, tingling as her clit was brutally attacked by the vibrator that was stuck to her like glue.

Dracula gave her a thrust hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs, making her toes curl. He fucked her faster, harder, at just the right angle where Ella knew she couldn't last much longer. Dracula pushed her legs down harder until her knees were beside her ears, hitting her at the spot that caused her to scream.

The next orgasm almost took her by surprise. It was more violent this time, rocking her to her very core. Ella's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt her body writhe violently against him, against her restraints. She tried pulling away from him, but it was no use as he kept pistoning his dick into her, fucking her senseless. The vibrator seemed to be stuck to her body by magic, keeping it pressed tightly to her clit, stimulating her more and more, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing down onto her. By now, Ella's eyes were closed so tightly that tears had started to fall, staining her face as the pleasure sent her spiraling until she almost couldn't take it anymore.

The moment she thought she was about to calm down, Ella felt the knot tighten at her core yet again, and another orgasm wracked her body. This one set her skin on fire, tingling her all over as her body shook fiercely. This time, Dracula took mercy on her and slowed his thrusts as Ella's legs shook violently. He let go of her thighs, letting them fall down into a more comfortable position as she began subsiding from the torturous pleasure. Even though Dracula stopped fucking her, he stayed inside, feeling her walls twitch around his cock. The vibrator continued, keeping her senses alert as the pleasure never fully went away. It was painful and delicious and horrible and wonderful all at once.

"Oh, I do believe you'll do nicely," Dracula said in a low voice as he looked down at the panting girl. Ella's mind was blank and she struggled to catch her breath. The cloth that was keeping her gagged slipped out from between her teeth, freeing her mouth. She took desperate gulps for air now that her mouth was free. Dracula reached down to touch her, and Ella flinched at the sudden contact. He ran his hands up her thighs, up to her stomach, where he drew circles onto her skin with his fingertips.

Dracula took his hands off of her to reach up and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off of his shoulders and tossed it off into the corner of the room. Though still in a haze, Ella looked up at him and followed the trail of scars down his chest. He was beautiful, his skin pale and imperfect, hardened and marked by thousands of years of life. Thick, dark hair covered the center of his chest, thinning out into a line that leads down into his pants. Their bodies were still connected and the sight of it made her heart flutter.

He then leaned down, pressing his body into hers, pressing the vibrator harder into her clit. Ella's body shuttered, the flame in her core slowly burning back to life as the stimulation never ceased. Dracula left a trail of kisses along her neck leading up to her lips. His kiss was heavy and full of lust, sliding his tongue into her mouth and sucking on her tongue. All she could do was lie back and be taken by him, there was no fighting at this point.

Soon, Ella began thinking to herself that maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. He was being so good to her, making her feel things nobody had ever made her feel before. Already she could feel herself wanting more, hoping he'd keep using her as he saw fit. He hadn't even come yet, had he?

A dark chuckle filled her ears as he slowly smiled. What in the world was he feeling so cocky about? Ella let out a gasp as he suddenly pulled back and thrust himself into her again, sending shockwaves through her entire body. That one movement reignited the fire inside her body, making her skin tingle as her heart raced. She wanted more, so much more, but he wasn't about to give it to her so easily.

Again he pulled back out of her, and Ella bit her lip in anticipation. But, he didn't come back. Instead, Dracula pulled himself up off of her, leaving Ella's body cold and wanting. She wanted to say something, to beg him to come back and fuck her, but she couldn't find the words. As he stood looming over her, Dracula snapped his fingers. The rest of his clothing seemed to have faded into the shadows that surrounded him, leaving himself as bare as she was.

With another motion from his hand, Ella felt the handcuffs slowly lift from the floor. By some magic, they pulled forward, up into the air above her head. Her body was lifted by her arms until she was sitting up, then pulled forward onto a kneeling position onto her knees. Her arms fell forward onto Dracula's chest, her face resting against his stomach. One of his hands rested on the back of hers, holding her hand tightly in his, while his other hand reached down into her hair. He gently massaged her scalp, letting her rest against him for as long as she needed.

After all that time being stuck to the floor, Ella was feeling rather stiff. The new position felt better on her back and arms as she was given time to relax. Slowly she began to pull back, pulling her arms down into her chest and looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. His hand cupped the side of her face as he smirked down at her.

Dracula slid his thumb along her cheek to her lips. He ran his finger across them, feeling the softness of her plump lips. He tugged her chin open gently and she let her mouth open in a perfect 'o'. Again Dracula ran his thumb along her lips, starting at the top and slowly making his way down to her bottom lip. Almost instinctively, Ella stuck out her tongue, making him chuckle at her eagerness. His thumb reached in and pressed down onto her tongue, and the moment he did, her mouth closed around him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He spoke in a low growl. She responded only by sucking his finger deeper into her mouth and letting her tongue roll over him, massaging his thumb. He was right. Ella wanted nothing more than for him to take her again and again. She wanted to show him just how eager she was. She sucked onto his thumb harder, her eyes turning up and locking onto his.

A rough hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back, making her yelp in surprise. He then pulled her back until her face rested on his hip. His cock stood straight up against his body, resting mere inches from her face She stared at him wide-eyed, wondering how on earth he was able to fit all of that inside of her before. He glistened in the low light, still covered in her juices. Again her heart began to race.

The hand that still clutched her hair pushed her head forward, pressing her nose into his large member. As his dick rested against the side of her face, she stuck out her tongue and gave him a long, slow lick up and down his shaft. He met her with an approving groan and she couldn't help but smile.

Dracula's hand loosened from her hair and Ella took the initiative to sit up on her own. She expertly ran her tongue up and down along the sides of him, tasting herself on him. Her tongue slid up to his head and circled around it, making him moan. Wanting to take him into her mouth she reached up and wrapped both of her hands around his base, pulling him towards her mouth. Suddenly, he grabbed her hair again and pulled her back. Her hands suddenly felt heavy again and were pulled down to the floor, stuck there by an unseen force.

With one hand on her hair and the other on his cock, he pushed himself forward between her lips, sliding into her mouth and pushing so far into her that she had to squeeze her eyes shut. He stayed there, just like that, feeling her throat tighten around him before pulling out and giving her a chance to breathe. She panted, just barely catching her breath before he thrust himself back into her mouth. He pounded into her, sliding in and out of her throat, hearing her choking and gagging noises as he gave her no reprieve. Tears began streaming from her eyes as he fucked her mouth, though she loved it all the same.

Meanwhile, the vibrator grew in intensity, making Ella's legs shake as she began struggling to keep herself upright. Her body teetered dangerously close to the edge, wanting so badly for him to be inside her, to fuck her pussy and let her cum again and again. Instead, she was forced to endure the feeling of her throat being stretched by him, grasping for labored breaths between thrusts. She couldn't focus, letting the pleasure take her as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Suddenly he pulled himself out of Ella's mouth, a wet popping sound echoing throughout the room. He stepped around her and threw her down onto the floor, face first. She didn't realize it at first, but the handcuffs that kept her bound had disappeared, and her arms splayed out in front of her face as she clawed at the floor.

Dracula circled around the desperate woman and knelt down on the floor behind her. He grabbed her hips, pressing her onto his cock as she could feel him throb against her backside. Desperate curses spilled from her lips. Her pussy was throbbing with desire. Her overstimulated clit sent shockwaves of pleasure all around her body, her skin prickling as she felt herself on the verge of orgasm. She needed him to fuck her so badly. Her body burned for him, his touch, his cock.

Ella then felt a sensation she'd never felt before. Dracula positioned the head of his cock against her tight asshole, pressing into her slowly. She gasped at the foreign pleasure, her mind not sure what to make of the situation. He pressed harder, his head popping past her taut ring of muscle. Her body jumped, but he grabbed her hips and held her steady. He was met with little resistance as he kept pressing himself deeper into her ass.

Nobody had ever fucked her like this. Ella's body was on fire, the unrelenting vibrator heightening the pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before. He bottomed out inside her but gave her little time to adjust. He pulled back out and pounded back in, there was a lude slapping sound every time skin met skin. Ella could barely hold herself together, unable to keep herself on her knees, needing him to grip her tightly by the hips to keep her from falling over.

Ella's body spasmed and she lost control of her legs. She fell flat onto the floor, Dracula lowering himself down onto her. She could feel it, the white-hot orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. He lay flat on top of her, holding her down as he fucked her ass hard and fast. Her body shook again and she saw stars, her mind going white as she finally felt the orgasm come crashing down around her.

Waves and waves of almost violent pleasure wracked her body, her pussy clenching down on nothing as it needed so badly to be filled. Her body spasmed, fingers grasping at nothing as she tried to find something, anything to hold onto. His hand came down onto hers and his fingers slid into her palm. Immediately she grasped it, holding onto him for dear life as he kept pounding into her ass.

Her orgasm felt endless as it kept wracking through her body. She couldn't stop shaking, drool falling from her mouth into a puddle on the floor. Without warning he pulled out of her ass, making her yelp at the sudden loss of sensation. Before she realized what he was doing he thrust himself back into her, deep inside her wanting pussy. Ella nearly blacked out.

Another orgasm spilled forth, just as intense as the last one, and lasted just as long. Dracula kept fucking himself into her as hard as she could take it, ripping the pleasure out of her body by force. Ella felt her lower body tighten around him, harder than before. The next wave of pleasure sent her limp, her muscles weak as suddenly she felt herself squirt. The juices sprayed out over him, over the floor, over her own legs. She couldn't stop herself, there was no way.

Still, his thrusting did not end, and every time he pounded her raw pussy she squirted again, quiet squeaks spilling from her throat as she was so overwhelmed by what was going on. Ella had been reduced to a wet, squirting, quivering mess on the floor underneath him.

Dracula felt something inside his body stirr, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Now it was his turn to shutter, to let out a desperate moan that gave way to a vulnerability he had never shown anyone before. He pulled himself up off of her, Ella's body still shaking as he did. He grabbed her, flipping her onto her back before descending upon her once more.

He closed the gap between their bodies, burying himself into her hot cunt and rutting his hips into hers. Ella's body was almost limp, her orgasm subsiding but still overwhelmed with the constant pleasure. Weakly she grasped at his shoulders, sliding her arms around his neck to pull him close. Dracula kissed her collar bone, tasting the sweat on her skin, feeling her pulse beneath her flesh. Her heart was pounding, and for the first time in centuries, so was his.

Ella mustered up the strength to hook her legs around his back, locking her ankles together to make sure they wouldn't fall. He hadn't felt intimacy like this in so long. She clung to him like her life depended on it, though right now it probably did. He was lost in her, in her scent, her touch, her taste. She was so soft under his hands, her skin hard but yielding to him, her cunt like warm velvet wrapped so tightly around him.

Dracula was almost surprised when he felt her lips press into the side of his head. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. Her expression was that of lust, though shining in her eyes was an emotion no one had looked at him with in a long time. Dracula crashed his lips down into hers in a frenzied kiss, rocking his body into her in long, desperate motions. The pleasure that was building was intense, almost too much for him to handle. He coveted this feeling. Nobody had made him feel this way in decades, centuries even. He was going to chase his release if it killed him.

Had he not already been dead, these next moment would have done it. His balls tightened, an intense pressure forming in the pit of his stomach that sent chills up his spine. He was so close, so close to release, so close to losing himself in this woman in his arms. It took all of his strength not to break her in half as his thrusts became so desperate and sporadic. His entire body shuttered and he knew. He was _so close_.

Ella pulled her lips from his and let out a moan so soft and quiet he almost didn't hear her. "Please..." Her voice was barely audible, but her hot breath hit his ear and he heard her. That small, beautiful, pleading voice of hers...

That was it. It felt as though the earth was splitting underneath them. A hundred years of pent up tension released all at once came inside her, his cock throbbing as spilled load after load of hot cum deep inside her spasming walls. As he came he felt Ella shutter underneath him her legs tight around his waist as she herself came again, her orgasm adding in intensity to his own. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want this feeling to end. Dracula brought one leg up to rest on his knee as he thrust into her again, his orgasm still peaked as he pulled back slowly, then buried himself deep inside of her to unload more cum.

Ella couldn't believe how much there was. His cum dripped out and pooled underneath her ass. He wouldn't stop filling her up over and over again. She was so full and she loved it so much. Pulling back, Dracula slid his wet dick out and rested it onto her stomach. He shot more hot ropes of cum along her stomach and breasts while she could feel herself leaking his seed. It was all too much, though the pleasure outweighed her embarrassment.

The pleasure that wracked through his body felt like it had lasted both centuries and as if no time had passed at all. It was over far too quickly for his liking, and he collapsed on top of Ella, holding onto her for dear life. She had never let go of him, still locked in a tight embrace so passionate it felt so foreign to him. There was no way he was letting her leave. She had to stay with him. She _needed_ to stay.

Though that would have to be a conversation for another time. The world around Ella began to blur and then disappeared as she blacked out.

~~~

It was never good waking up in a strange place. Ella's eyes opened to a dark room, though the sunlight that poured through the windows lit it just enough so she could get an idea of where she was. She was lying in a bed, soft cotton sheets hugged her body and kept her warm. She was dressed in nothing more than a silk nightgown and looking down at herself, she saw that whatever bruises she had previously had were gone. She was comfortable, clean, and well taken care of. What was going on?

She sat up and looked around, seeing she was seated in a large four-poster bed with dark green sheets. The floor was a dark wood, ornate rugs covering most of the floor. The walls were lined with paintings of landscapes and animals, giving it more of a homey feeling than anything. It looked like a bedroom, complete with a wardrobe and desk across the room next to a bookcase. This couldn't be right, the last thing Ella remembered was that she was in a ballroom fighting Dracula, and...

Alright, what the hell did he do?

Ella stood and walked over to a lamp at the end of the room. She found a switch under the shade and flicked it to life, lighting up the room so she could see better. On the back of the chair by the desk was a robe that seemed to be waiting for her. It was a deep shade of crimson, and when she threw it over her bare shoulders, it too was also made of fine silk. There were two doors across from each other in the room. The first one she tried led to a large bathroom, complete with a large clawfoot tub. Shutting the door, she headed to the other, her stomach in knots about what she would find behind it.

The door creaked open to a long hallway. Ella let out a shaky breath as she took a step out of the room. She had to do something, she couldn't just stay where she was, though Ella would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared. At the end of the hall, she came to a staircase so large it took up the entire room. Carefully she descended, making sure her footsteps couldn't be heard. At the foot of the steps was the front door. It was closed now, the damage she had caused during her entrance was fixed and the room was completely clean of blood and carnage.

Almost running to the door, Ella gripped the handle and shook it, trying desperately to get it open. Locked. She reached up and gripped her hair tightly, her heart racing. With a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down, her hands tapping nervously against her legs. Alright, she'd have one chance at this, then she'd have to make a run for it. Taking a few steps back, Ella intended to kick the front door open again the way she had before.

She got a running start, putting all of her weight onto one leg, and thrusting at the door.

"Ahem," His voice caused her to trip and fall, stumbling to the ground at the door. She flung around, staring at Dracula as he stood at the foot of the steps, staring at her. She panted heavily, her back to the front door as she hoped, prayed, that he wouldn't attack her.

"Care to join me for breakfast?"

~~~

Ella sat at one end of the long dining table while Dracula sat at the other. The room was quiet save for the sound of his fork and knife against the plate. He was eating a plate of steak and eggs while Ella's sat before her, untouched. She was wary of him, so she wouldn't dare move.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dracula finally said, cutting the tension that was thick in the air.

"Why am I still alive?" Ella finally asked the question that was heavy on her tongue.

"Because I don't want to kill you," He spoke as if it should be obvious. They both went quiet, staring each other down before he finally looked back down at his food and continued eating. Ella stared down at her own food, unwilling to eat. That was until her own stomach began to grumble. Letting her stubbornness fade for a moment, Ella grabbed her own fork and took a bite of food. They ate in silence for quite some time, neither of them willing to speak first.

It wasn't until both of them were done before Dracula watched her from across the room. "I would like you to stay," He spoke after clearing his throat.

"Do I get a choice in the matter?" Ella asked.

"Yes," His response surprised her. Again there was silence, and she thought long and hard.

"My family isn't going to be happy if I go home a failure..."

"Then let this be your new home."

Silence.

Ella was confused. She had come here intending to kill Dracula, and now here he was, offering his home to her. She had never been more unsure of anything in her entire life. Should she say yes? What if she were to change her mind?

"You do not have to stay forever," Dracula spoke, and Ella's eyebrows raised. He finally chuckled, resting his elbows on the table before him. "I have to admit something. I can read your mind. I've known how you felt since the moment you entered my home."

"You bastard," Ella couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, it's quite rude of me. But that's another reason how I've been able to survive for so long," Dracula leaned back into his chair, finally looking more relaxed. "You are not a prisoner here, Ella Van Helsing. You may come and go as you please. But I beg of you, stay here with me and I will make sure you are treated like a queen for the rest of your days."

She thought over his proposition, though not too hard as she now knew he was inside her head.

"I don't think I'd mind staying for the weekend..." Ella finally said, crossing her arms. Dracula couldn't hide the dumb smile that slithered onto his face. Ella grinned as well, finally getting to see him genuinely happy.


End file.
